


they were kids that i once knew

by thestilinskislut (teastrawberries)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, The Alpha Pack, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, everyone loves stiles after awhile, in that sense i mean be prepared for pack bonding and shit going down with baby stiles, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastrawberries/pseuds/thestilinskislut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is 14 and fresh into beacon hills high. toss in 17 year old werewolves who are thrown off guard when this freckly blabber mouth happens to scoff at them and tell them to tone down the 'menacing big bad wolf business in school'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note, i won't have any set date for uploading these. i will not put any tags in to avoid spoilers, all warnings will be added as they appear in each chapter and a tag will be up in the notes at the start of the chapter. this is set in season three territory so the alpha pact have lurked up and all the messy stuff with gerard is gone. i will NOT be playing this by canon at all. my stories, my rules.

His backpack hit the locker first, taking the brunt of the impact and stopping Stiles’ back from getting too bruised. His breath was stuttering, his hands clenching into fists and eyes darting to and fro as if not to settle on the face of the older student and provoke him more.

“What did you say,” the student demanded, pushing the palm of his hands forcefully into Stiles’ shoulder. The freshman blinked, lip quivering as he tried to come up with something passable. The school douchebag, Jackson Whittemore, had heard something he really wasn't supposed to. Stiles figured lying wouldn't be the best thing to do at this moment in time

“I, uh said, that you know. You guys should probably tone down the whole,” Stiles gestured at Jackson’s body, “Menacing big bad wolf business in school. People are starting to notice.”

The face Whittemore made was priceless and Stiles blinked slowly, storing the face of pure bewilderment for future amusement. He could feel the other's chest quicken pace, as he crowded in close, stopping mere centimetres from Stiles. If this had been any other 14 year old being bullied by a 17 year old, they would probably be sobbing by now. They would also say the flash of colour in Jacksons eyes was a trick of the light.

The snarl was all too wolf like for Stiles’ preference as the words: “What the fuck do you know?” came from Jacksons lips. A list of ideas to escape the grasp of the lacrosse player was endless, some too quick and others too silly. There was no way any injury was going to cause the junior to let go. Stiles judged their height silently, let the faux shivering and stuttering of excuses flow.

Having figured out the angle and height he needed to gain access to the goal, he did what he needed to flee. Arching up on his toes, he lunged forward and caught Jacksons snarly face in a kiss. It was quick and sloppy causing the werewolf to react dramatically, exclaiming in disgust and pushing away from the kid. Stiles let out a cackle, ducking under the flailing arms of his victim and sprinting down the hall.

He avoided the lingering students and pushed out the doors, scanning for the old blue Jeep that would be sitting with his dad anxiously checking his watch. Once he spotted the car, a five second sprint away, he picked up his pace and headed for it. Reaching the door, he swung it open and hopped in. 

“What the hell Stiles,” came the unamused voice of his lovely father, whose gaze had slipped past his son and focused on the brute who was at the school door and staring menacingly at them.

“Juniors dad, juniors,” he said softly, patting his fathers denim clad knee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so nothing bad in here! sorry for taking so long, my life is a wreck right now. brief making out, sarcasm beyond belief and stuff. i ain't really happy with this chapter, but meh. also notice, isaac is a bit more no talky in this, erica can't handle stiles' shit at all and stiles is a bit ott with sarcasm.

To be honest, Stiles should’ve seen it coming. They were werewolves (Stiles guessed that they were the broody, listen to indie music and bang each other type) and somebody knew about them. Somebody who didn’t hold the scent of hunters or threat and yet, still had the nerve to know about their secret little cult. Stiles should probably name the pack, seeing a he actually knew it was there now. Maybe pack of the not-so-secret-doggy-people.

He had forgotten about the incident once he’d started his homework, struggling to get through it, bouncing up and down on his chair and once or twice knocking everything over. He stuffed his headphones on just as he caught the sound of tyres pulling away fro the drive. His dad had a late shift and would be having them for a few weeks to come. 

Stiles envied his father as the Sheriff got to ditch his kid for wild nights out that consisted of napping and doughnuts.

He had finished his homework after chugging a glass of water and shoving Adderall into his mouth. His hands floated to the cupboards after he hopped down from his chair and he swung them open, peering inside to see if anything was available for dinner. With a happy proclaim (which was most definitely not a squeal) he had pulled out the stashed Chocolate Fudge Poptarts (his dad was crap at hiding things) and popped them in the toaster.

After devouring them he had drifted upstairs, to tend to his needs. Which were the desperate need to play video games until 2 in the morning. Humming quietly to himself, he opened the door to his bedroom and froze.

A curly haired lanky boy and a blonde chick were currently _making out on his bed_ and those hands were drifting way too low for his liking. Gagging for a couple seconds he recovered, pressing his fingers to his pulse subtly and taking deep breaths. Rolling his shoulders, he let his face glaze over to a neutral expression and closed the door. Picking up the song he had been humming before being interrupted (if seeing strangers eating each others faces counted), he plopped down on his computer chair.

He took a second or two to compose himself, before twirling around on it dramatically. “So! Is this the ‘you’re gonna have to come downtown with us’ make out, or the ‘we’re gonna murder you’ make out,” he let a smirk rise up on his face, “because, I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be included in a make out slash murder session if its currently going on in my bed.” 

The strangers pulled apart, not from shock, but from confusion as to why they were actually being addressed. Their frowny-faces turned into lewd grins, which didn't really work as their hair was tousled and their clothes half hanging off and the curly haired kinda looked like an actual puppy. They swung their legs around to the side of his bed at the same time (Stiles bet they had practised this) and stalked towards him.  
His teeth sunk into his cheek sharply and he simply narrowed his eyes as they towered over him, even as the curly puppy one splaying his hands onto Stiles’ thighs. He didn't let his eyes move from the others face, taking the precautions he normally used for panic attacks. Deep breaths, slow movements, focus on one thing, keep your pulse down and if the persons in the room with you could smell fear, keep that scent away. 

"You’re gonna have to come down town with us,” the werewolf purred out, fingers lower and then tightening onto the younger boys thighs and grinning. 

“So that means we're gonna make out? Awesome. Also, by the way, your breath stinks. Doesn't alpha dearest make you brush your teeth before being let out of the cave?” Stiles just let his words flow, his nose scrunching up as the werewolf leaned in closer, a low rumble in his chest blooming. His hand flew out, colliding with curly’s chest and he shook his head. Pushing off the floor with one foot, he rolled away from them casually. 

His eyes glittered menacingly as he waggled his index finger back and forth, tutting at them. “Ah ah! No being broody over Stiles, Stiles no likey. Also use your words not your, weird wolfy growleys,” he cooed softly at them, starting to cackle as they grimaced and narrowed their eyes. 

“Jeeze, do you have a fucking off switch?” The bombshell blonde was blunt, her hip jutting out and hand resting on it. Her eyes flashed golden for a second as her glare intensified. Stiles guessed she could've, she would have ripped the pretty lips off him. 

Cocking his head, Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment or two. “Nope,” he eventually replied, popping the p in the word loudly. The curly haired one made a strangled moan, hands curling into fists briefly and eye twitching. Stiles’ merely winked and spun around on his chair a few times. 

“Okay, oh my god. Isaac just, I don’t know, grab him,” the blonde sounded exasperated, fingers stretching in and out, as if to claw the brown eyes that settled on the freckled boys face. 

The curly one, Isaac, pranced towards the smaller boy, who squeaked and yelped out; “No Isaac, don’t grab him!” 

After a brief struggle, Isaac had thrown the human over his shoulder and was gripping on tight. Each time Stiles’ struggled, he tightened his hands with a satisfied smirk. The blonde swung the door open and padded down the stairs, the other werewolf and their hostage following. 

“Am I being kidnapped?” Came the muffled question from Stiles, whose mouth was currently full of stinky werewolf shirt. 

"Yep.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughin so hard. sorry this took so long guys. i don't really like it. alsoooo, i have quite a few surprises up my sleeve. apologies for stiles' awful humor. nothing too bad, mentions of the hospital, throat bearing and stuff <3

“This is a cave,” Stiles deadpanned, eyes narrowing and a dramatic sigh slipping from his lips. He got a pinch to the bum for that and when he turned to grumpily stare at the culprit, Isaac was whistling and totally not acting like he hadn't done it. Rolling his eyes he padded softly into the cave, moaning quietly each time his mind labeled it as such. 

A _cave_. They were such dramatic puppies, Stiles concluded as he eyed the torches ( _actual torches_ ) on the wall. He rubbed at his eyes and whimpered slightly, hearing Erica cackle behind him. He also caught the gist something that sounded like; “Lydia is going to _love_ him.”

The car ride here hadn't been too bad. Ms. McCall had pulled over just as Stiles was being forced into the car and rolled her eyes. Stiles waved cheerfully at her, knowing her from the time in hospital. He liked her. The thing was though, she rolled down the window and called out softly; “Erica! Isaac! Tell the pack I said hi,” and proceeded to drive away casually. 

Then after the moment of pause from both werewolves, Isaac had shrugged and shoved Stiles in. The car had a child lock. Stiles was not a child, therefore did not need a child lock. As he voiced this, both wolves disagreed (by laughing for a minute straight).

The cave didn't smell too bad and to avoid future cringing, Stiles entitled it the Batcave (it sounded cool and plus, after muttering the name to himself, he saw Isaac smirk a tiny bit). The cave suddenly opened up, bearing a single chair in the middle of the large room. Stiles froze for a second, before throwing his head back and laughing. He doubled over, fingers clutching his stomach and howled, tears brimming in his eyes and snot starting to dribble down his nose. 

People had appeared, seemingly slinking out of the walls and were looking menacing. Stiles just continue to go for it, knees starting to buckle and he swayed. He grasped for the nearest thing, which happened to be Isaac’s arm and clutched on. It died down after a little bit, hiccups escaping his mouth as he finished with a whimper.

“You are kidding me,” he wailed up at Isaac, tossing his head back to look at the curly-haired boy. His lips parted as he looked at the older boy, whose eyes he saw flash down to his bared throat. A strangled noise came from Isaac, who pushed Stiles’ head back down and marched him over to the chair. Stiles swung into the chair with ease, grinning and batting his eyelashes at Isaac. He sat back, legs crossed and head tilted back as he tried to look upside down at the approaching werewolves.

He heard the strangled noise again but from somewhere else and he cackled menacingly. The people lurking closer had started to form features and somewhere in the kids mind the thought ‘holy fucking shit these guys are hella hot’ sprung up.

The words tumbled out of his mouth in the form of; “You guys are hella hot.”

He caught Erica’s smothered laughing, and the whispering of; “Did he just say _hella hot._ ”

Stiles took the chance to pinpoint the girl and wink at her, before tilting back on his chair and stretching. He stayed perfectly calm, heartbeat perfectly normal and breathing just correct. Even as he felt fingers brush over his hair and another pair ghost over his arms, he simply smiled lazily and studied the pack slyly.

His brain was working swiftly to figure out who the alpha was, before spotting the flash of red eyes from tall, dark and stupid. Zeroing in on him, Stiles lifted his hand and waved politely. He turned his head however to the side, when he spotted his bully from earlier lurking in the corner. Letting a wide grin spill onto his face, Stiles waved more enthusiastically at him.

Jackson looked like he wanted to rip Stiles’ throat out. Half the cave did, he noticed. Turning his attention back to alpha wolf, who had stopped straight in front of him. His lips had curled back like he was about to snarl at the kid and his stubble kind of made him look like a homeless crazy person. 

Stiles looked him dead in the eye and lifted his hands. Curling his fingers like claws, he gave a quick, “Grr?” before dropping his hands and turning serious again.

The threat was easy enough to guess. He saw the ripple of energy pass through the alpha just before his face transformed, ears getting furry and his face matching. His snarled loudly at Stiles, ducking in closer and getting up in his personal space. 

“Am I going to have to get out of this like I did with the massive douche over there? Because seriously man, I’ve kissed worse than your ugly wolfy mug. Worse being the thing I literally kissed four hours ago. Man, your breath stinks. You really don’t make them brush their teeth do you?” Stiles was on a roll, eyes rolling up sharply, as he brought his legs up to cross over one another.

He flicked the werewolf’s cheek and grinned when the guy looked at him in utter confusion. The guy let out a growl and shoved at Stiles, hands clutching the back of his chair and pinning him in.

“What do you know?” The guy snarled, eyes glowing red and claws digging into the wood behind him.

“Woof,” Stiles replied and booped his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, i apologise for this. i really wanted to write this little chapter. sorry its only been like. a day? anyways. mentions of sarcastic murder, sarcastic everything really and cursing. also! whats is stiles doing? what's up with him? also him and isaac? [winkswhispersstisaac]

By the time three hours passed of ‘interrogation’, Stiles was in Isaac’s lap.

“You’re my favorite,” he cooed happily at Isaac, who was running his fingers through his hair. The alpha, Derek, was sitting on the chair with his head in his hands and making painful noises. Stiles’ had learnt their names by giving them all nicknames until they got fed up and exclaimed their real ones.

Allison, the pretty brunette who was in a ‘on and off not really relationship’ (explained by the fiery redhead, Lydia) with Scott, who could easily challenge Isaac in the puppy department, had been nicknamed ‘the one who could probably kill him in seconds’ due to the dagger in her eyes (and in their holsters on her hips) had laughed for ten minutes about it. Apparently it was relevant to her past or something.

After a few minutes of Stiles trying to twist around and get his tongue into Isaac's mouth because ‘your lips man’, Derek stood up in a flourish of leather and beard and exclaimed in an exhausted voice: “For fucks sake, tell us how you know!”

Stiles had to give it to the poor guy, he was really at his wit's end. Stiles merely hummed and smiled softly at him, before cocking his head slightly, studying him lightly. 

“Because I’m magic,” he sing-songed at him, wiggling his fingers and then freezing for a heartbeat or two, an idea processing in his head. A sly smile danced across his face and he swung up quickly, eyes glinting as he spun to face Derek. Shoving his hand into his back pocket, he snagged out a pen and promptly hurled it at Derek.

The man’s arm flew up and caught it as a reflex, holding it for several beats (that Stiles counted under his breath), before he dropped it and howled in pain. Stiles cackled and fist-pumped for a few seconds, turning to the pack to grin at them, faltering for a few short seconds, noticing they had all shifted and were staring at him. Stiles studied all their eyes briefly, blinking quickly and flexing his hand.

He strolled over and picked up the pen, twirling around gracefully and throwing it at the wolves again with the command of: ‘Catch!’

It clattered to the floor beside Boyd’s feet, all of the pack turning and narrowing in on it intently. A smirk cocked on Stiles’ lips, as he clapped quickly and plopping his ass back on the concrete floor.

“Good doggies, learn so quickly,” he soothed, smoothing his shirt down and rubbing at his eyes softly. He pulled his phone out of his shirt and ‘mmm’ed lightly.

“Dad’s home in half an hour. Takes twenty minutes from here if the traffic is bad, which it will be. Don’t want the Sheriff on your ass' for kidnapping his son now do we?” His voice was clipped and calm, yet his eyes were watching their faces take in the details. He watched as Isaac exchanged glance at Derek, who, after narrowing his eyes briefly, nodded his head curtly.

Stalking awkwardly over to him, the curly blonde wolf extended his hand out to the young kid. Stiles took it and pulled himself up, before making his way to the exit tunnel. He didn't turn back once, just sauntered down the tunnel, hands flat in his pockets.

“ _What,_ ” came the exasperated voice of Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also totes follow me on the thestilinskislut dot tumblr dot com. and if any of you have triggers im warning you from here, that some might be included. shoot me an ask on tumblr if you have any really serious ones okay? <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning cuties ahead? this chapter is quite a bit important and i dont state feelings here. just like, this is gonna be guess work for you guys. my stiles only knows how to use sarcasm and wit and expressing his feelings is worse than derek. also danny is stiles age. um nothing bad here? just some snuggles and stuff. also i apologize for this being super short. i need to emphasis this is really important okay? just like ugh feels for me. also if bad grammar ignore it, it's nearly 1am <3

Stiles was driven home in silence, not a word passed between anyone. He sat with no seat belt, legs pulled up and focused straight ahead. He had his head always leaned slightly towards Isaac, whose lips were tight and eyes were strained. Stiles took a deep breath with the car pulled up to his house and he turned to the were, breath catching. 

“Have fun discussing me,” he said softly, opening the door and swinging out. When he was at the door, he added in “and my delicious ass” just for the fun on it. The black Camaro engine revved and it set out like a bat from hell. Stiles chuckled under his breath.

He closed the door quietly and trudged upstairs, shoulders hunched and breathing heavy. His fingers twitched as he rolled into bed. There was no bother to take off his day clothes, only to tug off his jeans and keep his Supernatural themed shirt on. He curled into a ball, fingers curling into palms and chin resting against his chest. He fell asleep quickly, not noticing as the haze of sleep covered him, he shoved his thumb into his mouth.

 

School was certainly more eventful now, with a bunch of juniors staring at him all the time. It was ticking closer to the end of the year and Stiles had exams and really couldn't be dealing with a bunch of indie-sob-puppies. So, in turn, he took to hiding. 'Hiding' being sticking with Danny all day and night. Sticking with the boy had many many pros. Including his mouth and chest (he was on Stiles’ hella hot list).

Danny was, well _Danny_. He was soft, smart and smiled so big it would probably give puppies feelings. Danny had been Stiles’ only friend for a long time, there when his mum died, there when he first argued with his dad, the first to let Stiles’ cry on his lap when admitting he liked boys. That was one of Stiles’ fondest memories, being 8 and hiccuping about how he didn't find Rose Tyler hot but he found The Doctor hot with his stupid hair and stupid voice and stupid stupid smile.

So, like today, Stiles hid from the world in Danny’s. He wore Danny’s over-sized jumpers and curled up with him on the couch, battling monsters and parading around it armor on the television screen. He was currently tucked tiredly under his friend’s arm, blanket pooled around them. Muttering softly under his breath, he sighed and looked up at Danny. The boy was focused on the game intently, fingers calculating and precise on the controls.

Stiles rubbed at his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, before bringing up the menu on screen and switching it to single player. Danny gave a noise of protest and turned to the smaller boy, but his face softened when he saw the other’s eyes closed and his head drooping. He turned back to the game, not even bothering when Stiles hit his lap. The brunette boy had his thumb stuck in his mouth like always, the one he absolutely refused to believe he had in, until Danny had snapped multiple pictures.

By the time the clock snapped 10 and there was a knock on the door signaling the Sheriff’s arrival, Stiles was out with no hope of being woken up, hands curled into Danny's shirt. Danny considered his options before pulling the blanket from his friend, who gave a little mewl of cold, and picked him up gently, thanking his coach silently for making him run around the track twice everyday.

He called to the Sheriff, who opened the door, head cocked in confusion. His eyes softened and face relaxed though, when he saw his boy curled in the Mahealani kid’s arms. He held the door open for him and then jogged forward to open the back door of the cruiser. Danny slid Stiles in carefully and padded back to get his bag.

Handing the gaudy bag to the Sheriff, he smiled politely and turned to leave. The Sheriff caught his arm and let a small smile creep onto his face. 

 

“Thanks, son. He didn’t snore too much did he?” Was the simple words, causing Danny to laugh lightly and shake his head. The Sheriff squeezed the boy's arm softly and let go with words that said; “You’re good for him. I can’t always look after him and you do. Thanks.”

"I'll always look out for him Mr. Stilinski," Danny paused and frowned, "It's what best friends do right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um nothing bad. i never mentioned i have this thing for boys in makeup did i. boys look fuckin awesome in makeup man. anyways, this took ages again didn't it? i kept on changing it every second. my friend wants me to inform any of you, if you draw fanfiction she'll do anything for you.  
> also, stiles seems a little bland here and i apologize. he's really not, i just don't like writing the inner turmoil of characters. i'm leaving it up to you guys to decide what he's like. most things are gonna be light until a good bit in. please leave comments and stuff!

Stiles woke up with a hand grasped over his mouth and fingers pressing into his ribs. He gave muffled cries, eyes flying open and heart starting to race. The panic in his chest flared, nearly reaching take off before a face popped into his view. 

Erica had a sharp smile etched into her killer features, curls framing her face and eyes flashing amber for a beat. Her voice finished the serial killer look, a sing-song voice laced into the teasing.

“Aw, sleepyhead woke up. Bit of a fright you had, didn't you? No worries! We’re just nipping out for some fun,” she paused and looked at the the face of the person carrying Stiles, “plus, Isaac wants to see lipstick on your mouth and skinny jeans on your ass.”

Stiles honestly didn't bother struggling, just let himself be carried down the stairs and into the black Camaro they lurked around in. Being flung into the back seat was uncomfortable, but he just curled into the seat and yawned slightly.

He narrowed his eyes as his ‘kidnappers’ slid into the front, confirming it was indeed Isaac who had been carrying him. Humming suspiciously, Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. A text was across the home screen from his dad saying in glowing writing, ‘ _l8 shift, wont b hme ‘till brekfest_ ’. That man was a police officer, he should have had better grammar.

Stiles eyed the time, which was glaring ‘23.00’ at him and he hissed, wondering how the hell he had fallen asleep so early. Also how it took until the wolves were halfway down the stairs with him before he woke up. 

Feeling eyes on him, the kid raised his eyes and locked them onto Isaac, whose lip was curled up in distaste, the wolf’s eyes raking along Stiles and nose twitching slightly.

The human turned his own eyes down and studied his clothes, the memories suddenly dawning on him. Danny’s jumper, Danny’s house, falling asleep playing games. He made the connection in a second, just as Isaac growled lowly and Stiles also heard the faint huff of Erica’s reply.

“Danny,” he supplied, gesturing down to the shirt and the rest of his body, which probably reeked of his best friend. 

Isaac simply sneered and turned away, arms folded across his chest. Stiles tried not to giggle, tried to swallow it, but it still came out as a snort.

“Jealous are we?” He cooed lovingly, his mind taking in the route they were going, which (thank god) was not towards The Batcave. “Aw puppies! I didn’t know you cared that much about me. Don’t worry, we’re nearly at the snuggling stage in our relationship.”

“Oh my god,” Erica wailed, thumping her head once onto the steering wheel before focusing on the road again.

“It’s just Danny. Seriously, know him since forever. Loved him since forever too. But like, not like that. Blood brothers, who occasionally kiss and might give hand-jobs.” 

Isaac made a choking noise from the front, causing Stiles to cackle in celebration. He _totally_ won that one.

 

They pulled into an apartment block and Stiles went to get out,but let out a whimper as his fingers pulled uselessly at the handle. Stupid child lock.

He was let out by Isaac, who winked at him and jogged after Erica. Stiles sighed and padded after them both, shoulders hunched and hands hiding in the jumper’s long sleeves.

They took the stairs, ignoring Stiles’ feeble protests and went all the way to the _top_. Stiles stumbled into the apartment last and took it in slowly. They were in downtown and it was a nice apartment, with a stairs swirling up in the corner and a couch by the wide windows.

A couch which held three frozen figures, who were in the middle of Monopoly. Scott had a face of betrayal, Allison of confusion and Derek of fury.

Stiles was grabbed by Isaac and was sprinted with upstairs, managing to let out a cackle that consisted of two words; “Future blackmail!”

He was rushed through a door and deposited on a single bed, Erica slamming the door shut behind them and locking it tight. She turned to Stiles with a glint in her and only then did he notice the bags she held.

She popped them on the bed and followed, once landing reaching over to Stiles and pulling him onto her lap. He mock purred, using his fingers to knead into her knees and she laughed, before swatting at him and opening the bags.

She started to pull out makeup and tossing it to Isaac, who in turn put them on a dresser. After finished with that, she pulled clothes out of the bags, which it took awhile for Stiles’ to notice were his.

He mumbled a protest but let them continue, not really listening as they both argued over what he should wear. Thoughts rolled in his head, before his eyes widened and he shot up.

“You are _not_ taking me clubbing,” he exclaimed, causing both werewolves to turn and stare at him in bewilderment

“Uhh of course we are,” replied Erica, rolling her eyes and pursing her red lips.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he deadpanned back.

“Shush.”

“No way,” he whined.

“It’s a gay club if that helps,” supplied Isaac, who smiled wickedly

“Makes it a _tiny_ bit better,” the grumpy teenager grumbled, eyes shut.

“We have glitter. We’re putting lipstick on you, to help you, you know get into the exclusive club called Down The Stairs” Erica contributed, laughing lightly.

“Tiny tiny bit better,” Stiles’ eyes cracked open, finally getting the joke. “Can I have eye shadow too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably should have said this ( thanks king of hearts u snuggle bug) they wolves are having him on. 7 years is far too much of a stretch to get into a club, they're just beautifying him and parading him about the house. i edited the chapter to make it more clear <3


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, but this is being put on hiatus! I feel awful, but I'm in an important year of school and study is everything right now. Will continue sometime after Christmas, wish you all the best x


End file.
